Go for Gold!
Go for Gold! is the 60th and last episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril Sneer retires and Cedric takes over the family business. Robin Steel, a sleazy con artist, soon convinces him to organize a bogus race, in which Bert and Lisa compete. Plot Cyril retires from Sneer Enterprises and appoints Cedric in his stead. Nevertheless, Robin Steel sees an opportunity to dupe Cedric into creating the Evergreen International Triathlon with limited media coverage so he can steal the profits. Meanwhile, Bert and Lisa both have their hearts set on winning the gold and when Lisa proves to be more athletic than Bert, he grows jealous and resigns, causing the worst fight they've ever had. Cyril doesn't take too well to retirement and meddles in Cedric's affairs. He, along with Bert and Lisa overhears Steel's fleecing of Cedric and is bound and determined to get his money back by entering the triathlon himself as well as coming out of retirement. Meanwhile, Bert and Lisa unite and also reenter in hopes of bringing Steel's reign of terror to an end. Fortunately, Bert rises from the mat and wins the triathlon after Lisa is sidelined by a cheating Robin. Thus, the Sneers' money is restored and the door is open for numerous possibilties for what happens from here. The episode ends with Lisa given the gold medal from Bert as a sign of her being the true winner and Lisa thanks Bert as she heads inside her home. Characters * Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) * Bentley * Bert * Bonneville (silent cameo) * Dr. Canard (silent cameo) * Cedric * Cyril * Mr. Knox * Lady Baden-Baden * Lisa * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Miss Primrose (silent cameo) * Ralph * Robin Steel * Rod Steel * Schaeffer (silent cameo) * Mr. Willow (mentioned) Songs *Hold Back Tomorrow *Sooner or Later (instrumental) Trivia *At the end of this episode, Cedric remains president of Sneer Enterprises, but this time, with Cyril as his co-president (as retirement wasn't for him). *First time we see Lisa in her basketball outfit since she moved to the Evergreen Forest. We first see it in a flashback in Moving In!. *Annie Ringtail (from The Great Escape!, The Headline Hunter!, Endless Summer! and Black Belt Bentley!) can be seen watching the triathlon along with Miss Primrose. *First and only appearances of Robin and Rod Steel (voiced by Len Carlson and Bob Dermer respectively). *Cyril breaks the fourth wall in this episode when he tells Cedric about taking big risks and is seen looking at the viewer whilst moving his ears. *It is believed that during a creative dispute between Sheldon Wiseman and Kevin Gillis that happened around the time Season 5 aired, Wiseman stole the master copy of the episode shortly before it was due to air, and slept with it under his pillow just to spite Gillis. *This episode marks the second time that Cyril is seen wearing his sport outfit which is his white vest and blue shorts with a red stripe on them with his trainers but unlike in Stop the Clock!, his vest doesn't have a red aardvark symbol on it. *As this was the last ever episode, the last character to ever speak in the series is Lisa Raccoon as she is looking at the gold medal that Bert sent her as he saw her as the true winner. Before the scene with Lisa, however, Cyril Sneer is the last original character to ever speak out of the original characters in this episode. Bert's last line is spoken when he angrily says "And thank you!!" and snatches his ripped thread from Rod. Quotes :Narrator: The sun has risen on another day in the Evergreen Forest. And while some folks have to struggle to get out of bed, Cyril Sneer has no such problem. He never went to bed! :Lisa: Why are you quitting? :Bert: Because! :Lisa: What kind of answer is that? Are you quitting because you might lose to me? :Bert: Of course not! I just don't feel like racing right now. :Lisa: Bert Raccoon, you're acting like a child! :Cyril: This is one million dollars we're talking about! :Cedric: No, it's you we're talking about! 'Cause if you don't slow down... well, all the money in the world wouldn't buy me another pop. Gallery 001.jpg 002.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg 018.jpg FF6150C5-80CA-4C8A-BF62-5725C5FB7F26.png 88C73ABA-E9E0-4B97-93D3-F92DFD0385A6.png 3F5FBE29-FA96-4920-8682-78583E0FC44E.png EEE1BD5B-1EFF-457F-B602-714F9EEAB7D3.jpeg 4ECAD275-6770-47C5-8599-7C646732879C.png 85B2E66C-B73B-472F-9CCD-1121A9A84809.png BA345F48-040D-4098-A1CC-121BD1D8455F.png D1CFDC74-B6DB-4D9E-8251-5C34ED86FF25.png 2C68363B-CBB1-4EB1-A72F-B296B97174CA.png 43205FA0-F8B7-48EE-B7B3-0114F6A59FC0.png FB8CBC38-964F-4887-93C9-5706442FD82D.png Lisa 10.jpg RodSteal.jpg 65D260C7-0306-4628-8A91-F334DC1B1434.png 1C584BEA-FA27-40CD-B915-F12A4CEFAC17.png EE38E62A-DBA1-4103-BD03-68159CCFB53A.png CB6DBD0A-5A9E-455A-A91D-E2C15F18823E.png F197702A-F4CD-4972-8024-DE7F65B72C17.png 9653840F-9089-4882-82CC-274B064FD086.png PortalLisa.jpg Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes